Dead and Gone
by duchessdeer
Summary: Abby and Connor come stumbling back into their timeline. Someone has been still waiting for them, but finding the way back into the present isn't quite so easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Primeval fans : ). This story starts off the moment Abby and Connor arrive back in their timeline and continues with an own story from that point on. At some point this will contain slash, don't read if you mind. This will be fluffy and angsty and I don't know yet how it will turn out in the end.  
Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Captain, someone came through the anomaly!"

The exclamation still rang in Beckers ears, as he pushed the SUV to its limits. " _Nearly there, nearly there. Don't hope, don't make a fool out of yourself! It could be Helen. Or anybody, really. People stumbled through open anomalies before,"_ he thought to himself, taking a shuddering breath, trying to calm his too fast beating heart. It felt as if it was going to jump out of his chest any moment.

He saw it now, there was the glittering anomaly and there, in front of it, stood two people. One had long blond hair, the other was dark-haired with a beard.

The cars came to a halt, emitting a loud screeching noise. Beckers men stormed out, yelling and pointing their guns at the newcomers. Becker couldn't see the people anymore, through the wall of black clothes. He got out of the car, grabbing his gun in one hand, but still keeping it at his side. Whoever they were, they didn't mean any harm, especially not when the guns of four men were directed towards them.

Becker still didn't dare to hope, didn't want to get disappointed, but when the anomaly had been safely closed and he pushed through his staff, he was met with the familiar, nearly black eyes of Connor Temple.

"I hope you brought me back a souvenir," he choked out, voice husky, kneeling down to where his two friends lay on the ground. Connors gaze held his, when he grabbed one of the offered hands. Becker then pulled the both of them up into a standing position. Seconds went by with them just staring at one another. Becker couldn't turn his eyes off Connor, but Abby was the first to push forwards and pull him into a tight hug. Connor followed shortly after.

"I can't believe you're here," mumbled Connor into the group hug and Becker grabbed him harder, burying his face in the dark hair of his best friend.

"I can't believe _you_ are here," he answered, choking on the lump in his throat. He couldn't believe they had lived through it! He had hoped, but really, what had the odds been? They had lived through one fucking year with dinosaurs trying to eat them! Without having any guns to defend themselves!

"What is going on here?" Connor jumped at the loud voice, grabbing Abby and pulling her behind him, effectively sheltering her from the mans view. Apparently a reflex from living under predators for so long.

Becker caught himself, before turning around. "Matt, these are Connor Temple and Abby Maitland. Connor, Abby, this is Matt Anderson, the team leader of the new ARC," introduced Becker, trying to regain his composure.

"The new ARC?" Abby had pushed Connor away and her brows furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, you will be speechless," Matt promised, winking at her.

Everyone got in the SUV a few minutes later. Becker was driving again, Matt sat on the passenger seat, slightly turned to hold their gazes while he spoke with Abby and Connor who sat in the back. Becker didn't understand a thing. He was pretty much occupied with trying to drive while his mind wanted to run wild. He hadn't thought having them back would produce all these feelings. He very nearly had cried, for gods sake! He didn't know how to handle it. Hadn't he learned to suppress these kind of things? Why couldn't he do it anymore? Angrily, he grabbed the steering wheel harder. His gaze fell upon the rear-view mirror and his heart stuttered, when his chocolate brown eyes met dark ones.

Connor hastily averted his eyes, when he met Beckers gaze through the mirror. Had he just been caught staring? He couldn't not watch. He had missed Becker so much and, regardless what they had told each other back in the Cretaceous, he hadn't believed to ever return to their timeline again. He needed to calm the fuck down. Becker was his friend and Connor had already acted weird. His crush on the man hadn't lessened in the slightest, even after Abby and him being lost in another time for so long. He had the feeling time had made it even worse. Or maybe it was just because he was happy to see another human being apart from Abby. But his gaze wasn't drawn to this new Matt. No, it was Becker he couldn't take his eyes off.  
He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the conversation that was still going on between Abby and Matt.

"How long?" Connor knew immediately what Abby meant, so did Matt.

"Uh... I don't know exactly," answered Matt. "Becker?"

"Sorry?" Becker cocked his head to the side while still staring out on the street.

Matt frowned. "Abby wanted to know how long they were gone."

"A year," said Becker, his voice sounding somewhat pained.

Abby sighed and Connor grabbed her hand in his. They had managed to get back home, that was the only thing that counted. They could get on with their lives and everything would be fine again.

When they walked into the new ARC a few minutes later, Connor couldn't believe how awesome it was. Being let through by Matt, Becker and Lester was so unreal. He barely heard what was said, all the shiny instruments distracted him too much. They got to know Jess, who was the new computer specialist and seemed really nice, but when Lester introduced them to Philip Burton, Connor nearly fainted. Philip Burton, for fucks sake! And he stood before him, without a proper shower in one year.  
Thinking about it, he really was tired and a shower would be the best thing.

Becker couldn't believe it, when they got told that Abby and Connor couldn't work for the ARC anymore. How dare they! How could they do this to them? They had experienced this horrid year because of the project and this was how they thanked them?  
"You can't be serious," he heard himself say and everybody turned towards him, suddenly quiet.

"They are in fact civilians. They don't have the proper training to do what they did until now," Lester answered.

Becker knew that it wasn't what Lester wanted to say, but still, he did. Why didn't he try and defend them more?

"It's okay. I'm an animal keeper, I understand," said Abby. "I really want to get some sleep now." Connors hand was still intertwined with hers, Becker noticed.

"Connor...," he said when they turned to leave, grabbing him by his right shoulder to face him, but then flinching at the contact, pulling his hand back. Connor turned around nonetheless, raising his eyebrows in question. "I would appreciate you guys staying at my flat. I have a spare room with a guest bed and I'm rarely home anyway." He fished the keys to his flat out of his pocket and held them out for him to grab.

Connor hesitated, but then nodded: "Thanks, mate."

It was late evening, when Becker made his way home. He tried to be as quiet as possible, until he wanted to grab his keys and they weren't there. Of course, he had given them to Abby and Connor. What now? He didn't have much time to think about it, because the door opened a moment later, revealing a barely dressed Connor. He was grinning brightly: "Missing something?"

"Yes," Becker answered, " _you_ " he added in his thoughts, feeling his heart rate increase. Connor stepped to the side and let him in. Becker turned around when the door closed: "Why are you still awake?"

Connor put a hand behind is neck, scratching. "Couldn't sleep," he answered and walked past Becker, sitting down on one of the bar chairs in front of the kitchen counter.

Becker followed and sat down opposite of him, letting his bag fall to the ground. "Abby?"

"Asleep."

"Want to talk?" Connor stared at him then, dark eyes hooded. He didn't answer, though. Becker used the silence to let his eyes roam over his friend. He looked so much older with the hair and the beard. His eyes had lost that spark which he knew had been there before. Now they held something more adult in them. Connor had grown up, but who wouldn't, experiencing something like he had?  
Becker sighed and stood: "Want a beer?" Connor nodded and Becker opened the fridge, grabbing two bottles out of it. Placing the beer in front of him, he locked eyes with Connor: "You know I'm there if you need me, do you?"

Connor nodded again: "I know, I just..." But the sentence was left incomplete, when tears welled up in those dark eyes and he hastily brushed them away with the back of his hand, turning his head to face the ground.

Becker had rounded the counter in an instant, folding his arms around Connor. "You mustn't ever feel embarrassed around me, okay," he told him. The quiet sobs were answer enough and Becker rested his chin on his friends head and let him cry.

* * *

 **Oooookay, that's it. I just needed to write something Primeval! I hope you liked it a bit. Tell me what you think.**  
 **I thought about making this an Oneshot, but I think it will turn out a short story. Maybe 3-6 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Connor sat down next to Jess. He hadn't had any other choice than to be okay with what was offered to him. An office job? Well, maybe that's what he was supposed to do. Others were trained for the battle field, he was none of them.  
Abby had been asked to work with the creatures. She had willingly agreed, she loved them and she wanted to stay just as badly at the ARC as Connor needed to stay. He needed to get on with Cutters work, to make it matter.

Jess endet his thoughtprocess: "Chocolate?" She held a big pack of chocolate candies in her hand, raising her eyebrows in question, when he didn't answer immediately.

"Uh... sure. Thanks." He grabbed one and tried a smile, but she saw right through it.

"You know, I'm pretty happy to stay here at the ARC," she told him, "no danger anywhere. Didn't you have enough of that?"

"I kinda liked it," he shrugged. It was true. It had been dangerous and last time they got stuck in the past, but it had been fun and it was an important job to do.

"Well, I imagine it would be nice to see more of those armed guys in their sexy uniforms," she laughed and winked at him.

Connor nearly fell off his chair. Could she know anything? Nobody knew, not even Abby.

"Not that you'ld understand, though. Nothing against you, I mean. But those black, tight fitted clothes...," she rambled on and Connor let out the breath he had been holding.

"Yeah, probably. Pretty sexy stuff," he offered and she let out a dreamy sigh. She preferred one of them, so much was clear. Did he really want to know?

"Who is it?" The question was out in the open without much thought. " _Damn, Temple, you must learn to think first_ ," he scolded himself inside his head.

Jess instantly went red. How old had she been? 21? Oh, to be young again... "I... uh... I just like them all..."

"I can tell you are lying, you know?" Connor laughed.

"Fine. It could be that I liked... Captain Becker a little bit more..."

"Captain Becker?" Connor didn't know if he should laugh about her addressing him so formal, or cry about the fact that he would never live through Becker having his girlfriend at the ARC. He knew the day would come eventually that Becker had a girl, but please, not at the ARC!

"What's with him," came another voice from behind them and Connor turned around to see Abby.

"Nothing," squeaked Jess much too fast, even redder in the face now.

"You fancy him," realized Abby, grinning brightly now, "well, you know, he _is_ kinda sexy."

"Nooo, I do not," cried Jess.

Abby chuckled: "I do not tell a thing, darling!"

Connor couldn't believe it. How had he gotten himself in this situation?

"Look at those eyebrows! I have to say he always looks pretty hot when he does that thing with them...," giggled Abby.

Connors feelings went wild as he thought about the last evening and the way Becker had in fact looked at him with his damn, compassionate eyes. He couldn't believe he had cried in the soldiers shoulder for about an hour. And Becker had held him, murmuring softly in his ear, stroking his back. It was bound to only make things worse between them, if Connors feelings ever did come out, but he hadn't cared then, it had felt so good and he had felt save for the first time in a year. Back in the Cretaceous he had wanted to be strong for Abby, to not let her see how utterly hopeless he really believed all this was. Now that they were back, he couldn't stand it anymore.  
Becker and his compassion would be the death of him.

The one in question chose that moment to come strolling into the office and Connor flinched. Fortunately, no one was watching him, since all eyes were trained on a very red faced Jess.  
"What's going on?" Becker quirked an eyebrow and Abby burst out laughing.

Connor stood: "I should go... Abby, how's Rex?" Abby only continued laughing, seemingly not able to stop. He dragged her off to the door then, but the anomaly alarm stopped him in his tracks, the loud beeping noise echoing through the building.

Jess was instantly in work mode. "Anomaly in the Epping forest," she told them, turning around to face Becker again who nodded.

Beckers eyes fell on Connor, who stood frozen in place beside Abby. "Don't do something stupid," he told them, "we'll manage."

Connor flexed his fingers, watching Becker run towards the entrance. What could he do? His job was to be here with Jess, researching and helping her guid the team if necessary. He could do it, or couldn't he? He wanted nothing more than to run after them, getting in a car and help them. What if something went wrong? But that was stupid. They had managed all these month without him. He wasn't needed in the field.

"Connor," Jess called and he stopped his thoughts, running back towards her, watching the screens. "Will you help me?" She probably didn't need any help, but he was grateful for her asking. He smiled a bit and nodded.

The drive to the forest hadn't been too long. Becker, Matt and two of the staff had shared the SUV, the other two had been following them in the pickup. They had found the anomaly, but no creature was around.

"There did something come through," insisted Jess, whose voice was loud and clear in Beckers head through the in-ears.

Matt turned around, scanning the tree-line. "There's nothing here, Jess," he told her.

"What was that?" Connor.

"What was what, Temple?" Becker frowned.

"I heard something...," came Connors cautious answer. Becker looked at his staff then, but no one seemed to have heard a thing. Then he did. A long squawking noise, followed by a low tittering kinda sound, accompanied by dull steps on the padded forest ground.

"RUN, get back to the cars," cried Connor through the headphones and they did.

"Connor! What are you doing?" That had been Jess. What _was_ Connor doing?

Matt jumped last into the car, smashing the door closed behind them. "What is Temple doing, Becker," he growled and Becker shrugged, pushing Matt down, when he spotted a large feathered dinosaur breaking through the tree-line. It was roughly sixteen feet tall and had large wing like arms and awfully long claws as some kind of fingers.

"What is this," whispered Peter, one of the two man. He had trained his gun at the creature, but they all knew that he couldn't strike through the closed window. Not with a stun dart anyway.

"It's a Therizinosaurus, called Giant Claw or Reaping Lizard, Late Cretaceous."

"Connor!" Becker pressed a hand on his ear to hear better over the echoing smash, as the creature attacked the pickup next to them. "Stay away!"

Connor didn't listen and rambled on: "It's probably alone, they are mostly herbivores and live solitary, not that they need to act in packs, they are deathly enough as it is. They are big, but rather slow. If you must, you can outrun it for a while. Stay away from its claws, they can cut through tree trunks in one swing and pierce every armour there is. They are pretty easy to tease, that's why its attacking!"

" _Holy shit_ ," thought Becker and exchanged a glance with Matt.

Minutes went by with nothing happening, but suddenly the dinosaur lunged and smashed its claws right through the pickups roof. Someone inside had to have made a wrong move.  
"No!" Becker grabbed his gun and jumped out of the SUV, aiming and firing at the giant birdlike creatures back. It didn't even flinch, but turned around then, pulling out its claws with a jolt.

"Yeah, come here, I'm out in the open, easy to get," Becker yelled and took off. It wasn't hard to tell that it was following him. The big, thudding steps were easy to hear.

"Get the live ammunition and follow him," Becker heard Matt shout.

He sped up and rounded a small hill, jumping into a row of bushes, aiming his gun through the gaps. The Therizinosaurus came into view a moment later, coming to a halt, its arms straight in front of its body, the long claws dangling out of the feathers like a weird dinosaur version of Edward Scissorhands. It seemed to sniff the air and suddenly stared right through the gaps into Beckers eyes. He flinched and scrambled backwards, but his chest protector had gotten stuck in the branches and as the creature readied to attack, he closed his eyes. That was it, he had lived through attacks of the most dangerous predators there were and a herbivore would end his life. " _Just perfect_ ," he thought sarcastically.

"NO," someone was shouting and Becker opened his eyes to see Connor fucking Temple skidding on his knees to a halt in front of his hideout, gun aimed and then firing. The dinosaur stopped the attack midair and fell down with an earth shattering smack, the sharp claws lifelessly sprawled out next to its body.

"YOU IDIOT!" Becker pushed forwards, grabbing the scientist by the back of his shirt, pulling down. "You could be dead!"

Connor was laughing as he lay on his back on the forest floor. "I wanted to do this for one fucking year!"

Becker shook his head, but couldn't suppress the smirk. That stupid, life tired idiot!


	3. Chapter 3

"You killed a dinosaur?" Abby was on him the very moment they entered the ARC.

Connor held his hands up, trying to stop her from grabbing him. "It was a Therizinosaurus, Abby! You know, one of those who wanted to eat us for the last year."

"And you killed it because...," she struggled for words. "What's wrong with you, Connor?"

He pushed her off and glared at her: "Do you remember the noise they make? Remember how we nearly died, and not just once?" Becker behind him flinched.

"They are not even carnivores! They're just defending themselves!"

"With fucking four feet long claws! It nearly killed off Becker today!" He couldn't believe that she didn't understand. They had been through this year together, hadn't they? Why was he so fucked up and she wasn't?

Abby stared at him, then her features softened. "Connor," she said, sounding defeated, placing her hand on his cheek, "you aren't yourself anymore."

"Believe me, I'm more myself than I was the whole last year," he snapped, backing away. "I need a shower." Fuming, he made his way down to the changing rooms.

He only did register that someone had followed him, when a hand grasped his shoulder. Connor whirled around, slamming his pursuer into the wall, grabbing at the front of his shirt. When he realized that it was Becker, he froze in place and loosened his grip.

"It's okay," Becker said quietly, "you're save here. No need to defend yourself." He had raised his arms in a surrendering gesture.

"Sorry," mumbled Connor, letting go of him completely. Something was hammering inside his head and he hid his face in his hands, trying to calm down. No Cretaceous, no predators, everything was fine again.

Becker grabbed his chin and made him look into his eyes. "Let me help you, Connor," he whispered and Connors heart jumped in his chest.  
"I know what you're going through. I'm a soldier, remember? Except you want to see someone else? I can recommend therapists, we could tell Lester that he needs to fill one in on this..."

"No."

"Connor, this is important!"

Becker let go of his chin, fingertips grazing over Connors cheek in the process. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Becker was so close now, he could feel the other mans warm breath on his face. He still smelled of forest and leather and metal. For one weird moment Connor thought he could feel lips grazing the corner of his mouth lightly and his heart missed a beat, but when he slowly opened his eyes again, Beckers head was leaned against the wall. His eyes were closed, eyebrows crumbled as if in deep thought. He must have imagined it. Hell, he wanted this so bad!  
"You. I speak to you, if you insist," he croaked out, turned around and fled to the changing rooms to take a cold shower.

Later that day, Abby stopped Becker on his way to Lesters office.  
"Do you have a minute," she asked and he nodded. "You saw what happened earlier. I think I really need time away from Connor, I will move in with Jess until I find a flat. You are his best friend, can you keep him save for me? I know it's selfish of me, but I need to care for myself right now." The words were rushed as if she didn't dare to go slow out of fear to be stopped speaking.

Abby looked so lost and that was when Becker understood that she was as broken as Connor was. He pulled her into a hug. "Of course I will. Do what you have to do, I'll look after him." Abby smiled at him when they parted, gave him a curt nod and a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran off.  
Becker knew Abby would manage on her own. She had always been the strongest one of this group of people and that she understood what she had to focus on right now, proved that theory to be right. It was healthy for her to part ways with Connor, after the trauma they both had gone through. He wasn't to sure, though, how Connor would react to the news. He didn't even know if the two had finally managed to come together as a couple or not.

As he rounded the corner to Lesters office, he stopped in his tracks. Through the large glass front he could see Matt and Connor already in deep conversation with their boss. Philip Burton was there, too. He stood in front of Lesters office table, leaned back against it. Becker sighed. That would go well. He knocked and entered.

Lester was furious: "What did you think, Temple? Oh wait, I know, you never think about anything before throwing your ass out there to get killed!"  
Connor looked guiltily back at him, but didn't say a word.

"At least he does know when to keep quiet," thought Becker and chuckled.

"Is this funny to you, Captain?" Lester rounded on the newcomer.

"No, Sir, but...," he started, but was interrupted by Matt.

"Sir, we need Temple in the field. He is the one knowing most of the creatures by heart and he can guide us better when he is there with us, instead of seeing it through a computer screen. He even did save Captain Beckers life today."  
Becker was speechless. When had Matt ever done something nice for any of them? Until now he had been a good, but rather cold-hearted leader. Lester seemed surprised as well, since he opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

Burton crossed his arms in front of his chest then, staring at Connor, who flinched slightly.  
"You have good friends," he told him. He then addressed James again: "Lester, give him the go. He may show what he's capable of."

Lester rolled his eyes and gave Matt and Becker one last glare, before sighing. "Seems your presence isn't needed anymore, Captain," he told Becker and rounded the table to sit down on his office chair. "What are you waiting for? Out with you all!"  
As they exited the office and Becker turned around one last time, he saw the two bosses in conversation again. He wondered what was going on.

"I couldn't find Abby anywhere, we'll have to wait for her," said Connor, when Becker met him at the car park a few hours later.

"Here it goes," thought Becker. "We don't need to wait. She's home already," he said and got into his car.

Connor looked surprised, but followed him nonetheless, sitting down on the passenger seat. "How did she do it? We came together."

Becker huffed and turned around to face his friend, grabbing his hands in his. "Connor, you need to stay calm if you want me to tell you this," he began and Connors brows furrowed.

"What did she do," he asked.

"She's staying with Jess for a while. She needs some space, okay?"

"What? Why? Is it because of what I did today?"

"No. Listen to me. It has nothing to do with you. Well, not really," he sighed, "she was stuck with you for a year and I know there must have happened things. I will help you, but Abby must do what is right for her now."

Connor pulled his hands out of Beckers grip. "So she thought the best way to break up with me is you telling me," he asked, angrily.

There it was. Becker flinched. Abby and Connor had been a thing back in the Cretaceous. "I didn't know."

"No, you didn't!"  
Conner fastened his belt and Becker knew the conversation was over. He started the engine with shaking hands and grabbed the steering wheel hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your comments! And you're right, Beckers eyes are not brown. Well, fuck *hahaha*. Still, for me Connors are nearly black. That's what I find most stunning about Andrew Lee Potts appearance. I will have to edit the Becker eyes, though. Thank you!  
**  
 **Also I finished some Primeval video-edits. If you want to have a look at them, you can find the link on my profile. I would appreciate it.**

* * *

The last days had been hard on Connor. He really wanted to open up to someone, but he didn't know how. He'd always been the feisty little scientist of the team, the baby brother for everyone, with his heart on his tongue and a grin on his face. He knew that, he really did, but that wasn't him anymore. He didn't even remember how he had done it before. One long year he hadn't told Abby, the only human there had been, anything that was going on in his head. Of course he had been this quirky boy in the beginning, but he had realized quickly enough, that it wasn't what Abby needed, so he had kept his mouth shut.

And here he was now, stuck in a world he found odd and unpleasant. At work Abby tried to dodge him as good as possible while he sat in front of the screens or worked in one of the labs. Since there hadn't been any anomalies, there hadn't even been any exchange with other people. Connor had noticed a few times how Lester watched him curiously through the glass of his office, but the man hadn't said anything to him. Becker seemed to dodge Connor as easily as Abby did. He drove him to work and back home again, but their communication contained only the essentials that were necessary for living together. He really needed an own flat.

It was friday and the sixth day of silence. Finally there had been an anomaly. It had been muddy and everyone had been covered in dirt by the end of the mission, but they had managed to close it without much afford, only a few Diictodon had come trough. They had even managed to get Abby there in time to push Nancy and Sid right through it. Connor hadn't seen the both pets since his return and Abby told him briefly, that Lester had brought them to work and had kept them with the other animals. For a moment he felt bad about not asking for them before now, but the thought was gone the next moment.  
Back at the ARC, everyone was bustling about, getting everything ready for the next anomaly that was sure to come. Connor and Matt had been called into Lesters office to report.  
After Connor finally managed to take a shower and change clothes, he heard laughter and the sound of clinking glass, when he made his way up again. It was coming from the armoury and Connor halted when he walked passed it. The soldiers were in there, one leaning on a locker, two sitting on chairs they had obviously pulled there and two others, including Becker, sat on the bare floor. They had beer bottles in their hands and wore plain shirts and jeans. Connor couldn't stop himself from admiring the way Becker had stretched out his legs, looking so damn ordinary, but still so nice.

"Temple! Want a beer?" Connor flinched as one of the men, he believed his name was Peter, addressed him. Everyone else turned their heads around, regarding him standing there in the door.

Beckers face lit up, when their eyes met and Connor wanted to believe that this was real and Becker wanted to spent time with him. "Connor, come here, sit down," he said, waving him towards them.

As Connor let himself plop down next to Becker, another man handed him a beer and held his own flask out for a toast. Connor gave him a nod and took a sip. The bitter taste on his tongue was foreign but familiar and he closed his eyes, sighing. He had many things to re-experience and sometimes the smallest thing felt like a huge memory coming back.

Peter grinned, when Connor opened his eyes again: "So Temple, tell us how it is, living with dinosaurs."

Becker next to him straightened, but Connor chuckled. "Basically, it's a lot of running," he answered.

"Probably wasn't too bad with the Maitland girl keeping him company," another one said.

"True that," Connor laughed. He knew how to do this. It was easy enough to play along and not think about things too much.

"I can't believe how much of a man this little nutter has become," the one leaning against the locker said, piercing blue eyes regarding him with interest. "Is it true that you jumped in front of our dear Hilary here to shoot that creature a week ago, or is he just downplaying his own skills again?"

"Oliver,..." Becker warned.

"He probably did, I saw him grabbing the gun and run after it," said Peter.

"I did. Felt fucking awesome, actually."

Hours went by, beer changed to something more high-proofed and Becker couldn't believe how well Connor got along with his men. He hadn't been talking much for the last week, but here he was, sitting in a group of soldiers, laughing and bragging about his latest accomplishments. What the hell?  
Becker had wanted to give him time, to let him realize for himself what it was he needed, but as it seemed, _this_ was what Connor needed. Men talk! Who would have thought?  
Right this moment Connor was clinging to Oliver and Peter, chanting some kind of children's rhyme about dinosaurs, the both men supporting him laughing their asses off. Good that they all had a free day tomorrow. Hank, who had day shift in the morning, had long left. Becker, who still needed to drive, had only had one beer. Usually he didn't like to stay too long when the others got drunk, but this time he had a task.

Connors voice broke through his thoughts again, making him smile: "...dinosaurs have great big feet that stomp, stomp, stomp. Dinosaurs have great big teeth that chomp, chomp, chomp,..."

He got up and grabbed the scientists arm: "Connor! Hey, stop!" The three man turned their heads towards him and Becker laughed. "I think we all should go home now. If Lester finds us here, he'll kill me for it."

"Agg,... really?" Connor pouted and giggled and grabbed at Oliver even more.

"Maybe he's right," chuckled Oliver and pushed him towards Becker. "You must bring him again, Hilary. He's fun."

"I'll never miss this again," slurred Connor, a brilliant smile on his lips.

The drive home was filled with chatter and laughter and Connor being so much fun to be around, that Becker, for the while being, could forget about all the bad things that had happened over the last past months. He was content with the other man babbling on about dinosaurs and science and the latest upgrade he had developed for the ARC's computer system.  
Arriving home, he helped Connor onto the sofa. He sprawled out immediately, giggling to himself about some joke he had just made. Becker grabbed a bottle of water and plopped down next to Connors feet, handing it to him. He watched as he fumbled with the cap and then gulped the water down.

"You could have just told me, you know," said Becker.

"What?" Dark eyes focused on him again and Becker smiled.

"That you need a night out. You know, I'ld never have thought you wanted this."

"I didn't before..."

"I know."

Connor grinned back at him and yawned: "I'll just stay here this night. No desire to get up again." He closed his eyes and his head tipped to the side, leaning against the sofas back.

Becker smiled and stood, grabbing the blanket that lay over the armrest next to where he had just sat and placed it on top of his half asleep friend. "Good Night, Connor."

"Night," came the drowsy reply.


	5. Chapter 5

The days seemed to fly by after the night out. Connor couldn't believe how much fun one could have at work, when not trying to impress someone.  
Getting to know Beckers men was nice. There were eight of them in different work shifts, but Connor liked Oliver and Peter best.  
Peter was funny and easygoing and liked everyone. He would joke around all day and was talking non stop about the army. He was tall but rather slim and his short, dark blond hair was a bit too messy for an army guy, something he liked to point out on a regular basis. Connor really liked him a lot.  
Oliver on the other hand was the kind of gloomy, observant guy, when you saw him first. His dark hair and the stubble of beard letting him appear even more mysterious. Connor realized quickly, though, that he was a nice guy behind his layer of _leave-me-the-fuck-alone_. Oliver was perfectly trained in "men talk", but he could talk serious just as well. He was the person you'ld want as a friend. Fun and a good talk, but also supportive and probably always there when you needed him.  
If he was earnest to himself, Connor had given the soldiers not much thought before. They had never talked to him at all, Becker, and before him Stephen, being the only one who had a connection to the scientists at all. Now he felt bad about it. He had never liked people assuming he was merely that geeky guy and nothing else, but he hadn't been any different in assuming the soldiers were rather shallow and that was far worse.

There had been two anomalies the following week. One through which a raptor had come through, but were caught and send back rather easily and one that had opened up but nothing had happened at all.  
As good as Connor got along with the soldiers, as poorly he got along with the others. Jess was the only one he could talk to, but with Abby living with her, their exchanges were a bit forced sometimes.  
Matt was worse. He didn't know what he should make of him. The guy seemed so full of himself, but he had helped Connor getting back in the team, hadn't he? Now he was acting superior, though. He didn't want anything to do with any of them and that was really strange.  
Lester was still rather quiet and that was the worst possible thing. If their always snarling, sarcastic boss had nothing to say, something was wrong. He only hoped it would turn out all right in the end. Also Lester seemed to dislike Philip Burton, who visited his office fairly often.

It was two weeks later, when Connor sat with Jess in front of the screens, that Becker came strolling into the main hall. He walked up to them, placed a hand on Connors shoulder and put down a chocolate bar in front of Jess. She turned red in an instant and smiled shyly. She didn't ask any questions, though and that was when Connor realized, that this was a regular thing between the two of them.

"Thank you," said Jess and turned even redder.

Becker's answering smirk pushed the butterflies in Connors stomach to new heights. " _Fuck this_ " he thought and looked away, trying to concentrate on the screen, but Beckers hand lay still on his shoulder and he could feel the body warmth seeping through his shirt.

"Connor" Becker said and Connor turned around again.

"Mhhh?"

"Oliver invited the others and me over for the game this evening. He said to bring you. Do you want to?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, the soccer match?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, England against Germany," answered Becker "do you want to come? I'm sure Oliver doesn't mind having a beautiful girl there."

Jess' smile faltered, but she nodded: "Sure. I'll come!"

"Awesome! We could meet at my flat and then share a taxi. I'll text you the address."

"Sounds good."

"Perfect. Later, ladies!" With that Becker turned and left.

Connor couldn't believe it. How had he gotten himself in such a situation again? Good god, please no! Jess next to him sighed and he threw her a questioning look.

"Did you hear that? For fucks sake! I'm a girl to him."

"Well, you are."

"No! I'm a woman" she cried.

"Oh... uh... sure. Sorry."

"I'm like this little sweet sister thingy he gives chocolate to."

"Well, he brings you gifts. What else do you want?" Jess flinched at his words and Connor sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He really did like Jess, but this thing with Becker was killing him slowly.

"You are right, though. I should be happy."

"Look, he wouldn't bring you chocolate, if he didn't like you" he offered.

She smiled shyly, looking at him again: "Did he say something?"

" _Thank god he don't_ " he thought, "no" he said.

Later that day, Connor stood in the open kitchen, waiting. Becker always took quite some time to get ready, but it was worth the wait.  
When the one in question entered the corridor and came into view, Connor hardly managed to hold his tongue.  
" _He's beautiful_ " he thought and let his eyes roam over the man in front of him. He wore light brown leather shoes with a matching leather belt on a tight fitting blue jeans and an offwhite button down shirt. When Connors gaze wandered upwards, he saw greenish brown eyes regarding him warily through dark lashes. The scar on his eyebrow an astonishing contrast to the innocent white of the shirt, hair perfectly tamed as always.

"Are you ready?" Becker asked and cocked his head, walking up to Connor.

He gulped and tore his eyes away: "Yeah. Ready."

Becker smiled and pulled his smartphone out. "She's here in a minute" he said.

"Should we have invited Abby?" Connor rushed out.

"Should we?" Becker locked eyes with him and Connor gulped.

"No, I mean... with her living with Jess! I'm not sure what she thinks of me right now."

"Oh," Becker said "I'm sure she would've loved to come."

Connor frowned: "You think so?"

"Yeah, I think..." he said, then stopped. "Connor, what's with you and Abby?"

Really? Now? Connor looked away. "What's with us?"

"You still like her?"

"Of course I do!" Why did he ask him this? Of course he liked Abby. Hell, he had loved her for god knows how long.

Neither of them said a thing for a few moments and when Connor turned around, he saw Becker staring at the door. He wore a frown and was flexing his fingers absentmindedly.

"It's complicated" offered Connor and tried a smirk, when Becker looked at him again.

"Sorry," said Becker "I'm a prick."

"Why would you say that?"

"I..." he started, but that moment the door bell sounded and he huffed out a breath, closing his eyes, before opening it.

"Hi guys!"

" _No! What did you want to say?_ " Connors mind screamed, but it didn't do any good. The moment was over and Becker wouldn't continue talking about it in front of Jess. Damn!  
Connor sighed, when he turned around to greet Jess. She looked stunning with her white, innocent summer dress, which was sexy enough with the thin straps and it stopping right above her knees. Well, he couldn't blame her for that.  
He watched Becker pulling her into an embrace and his heart skipped a beat. He really hoped this evening wouldn't turn out too bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Connor gasped, when the taxi stopped in front of a small suburb home. „This is Olivers house?" he asked and Becker laughed.

„Oliver is quite the family man," he said.

„Family?" Connor couldn't believe it. He had been such an asshole. The soldiers characters had intrigued him so much, he not once had thought about them having families. At least he wasn't the only one. Jess looked surprised as well.

„Hilary!" A small girl around five or six years came running barefoot out of the large white wooden front door and jumped into Beckers arms, who had knelt down and now was hugging her tight.

„Hey Emily, you still like dinosaurs?" he asked and pulled a little pink triceratops on a key chain out off his trouser pocket.

„Awww, he's so sweet! I'll name him Hilary," cried the girl and Connor couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

Becker turned his head and grinned warmly at him. „Emily, this is Connor. He's a very good friend of mine and he loves dinosaurs, too. He knows everything about them," he introduced.

„Everything? Really? What's your favourite?" Emily asked, running over to him as fast as possible. She looked like a sweet little angel, with her long blond hair and her shiny blue eyes.

„I always liked the brachiosaurs most," Connor answered, trying a smile. Beckers introduction had left his heart racing. This mans words would kill him one day.

„They are so big! I love Littlefoot," said Emily.

„I hope you don't mind me bringing Cera then," laughed Becker.

„This man is perfect," thought Connor.

Before Emily could start again, a blond woman came hurried out the door. „Emily, didn't I tell you to put on your shoes?"

„But mommy, I could see Hilary from out of the window," she pouted.

„I'm sure he would've come in." The woman looked just like her daughter. She was really beautiful, with long blond hair and a friendly smile.  
„Hello, I'm Susan," she introduced herself after picking up Emily.

„Susan, let me take her, she's become quite heavy," Becker offered, turned around and the girl hopped onto his back.  
„These are Jess and Connor. Jess works in our office..."

„And Connor knows everything about dinosaurs," interrupted Emily entusiasticly.

„Hello Jess, Connor," greeted Susan. „Now you big horse, can you carry Emily inside, so we can get ready for granny?" she asked Becker, who did just that.

Half an hour later, Susan and Emily left. They would stay the night at Susans parents, while daddy Oliver, Connor still couldn't believe it, had his workmates over. Well, the mates and Jess. She looked kinda out of place between all the big bad army guys.

„Are you sure this is okay?" she asked Becker.

„Oh, Jessy girl, shut up and take a beer," Oliver laughed and gave her one. Apparently he had been listening.

Becker laughed, too, but turned to her and gave her a careful look. „Do you want me to get you home?"

Jess turned red in an instant. „No. I'm good."

„Now, now, please sit down everyone," shouted Oliver over the chatter of his guests.

Connor sat down on the sofa next to Jess and Becker took a seat on the ground directly in front of him, leaning back against the soft furniture. It took every last bit of self control from Connor, to not brush his fingers through the soft hair mere inches from his hands. And legs... and something else... Connor felt the heat rise in his cheeks then.

„I love to have you all here, it's been too long," started Oliver. „And I want to welcome the beautiful Jess and my friend Connor to our little round. I tell you, this guy is mental!"

Everyone laughed and Connor tried to slow down his too fast beating heart. Everyone was watching him.

„I hope this will be a excellent evening. Cheers!"

Everyone started talking again and Oliver came over to ruffle Connors hair, wink at him and then start a conversation with Jess, who, Connor realised, was as red in the face as he felt. Becker grinned and shoved him to the side, flopping down in between the both friends sitting on the sofa.  
As the evening went on, Connor couldn't help but register how much Jess tried to involve Becker in convesation and how her half naked leg was pressed against Beckers. And even when he knew he didn't stand a chance, he still felt awful seeing it. What if Jess and Becker came together? What if they married? Got kids?  
He shook his head and grabbed another beer. They weren't even dating yet.

When ninty minutes of the game were over and Peter had carried away a blushing Jess to mix her a cocktail, Becker observed Connor carefully. The scientist was already slurring his words a bit too much.  
„Everything okay, Connor?" he asked carefully and turned around a bit more.

„I can not complain. Isn't this nice?"

The answer sounded rather sarcastic. Becker flinched. „I thought you were quite happy about the invitation."

„I was."

„What happened to that? Has this something to do with Abby?"

Connor groaned then. „No! What about her all the time? Is Jess not enough for you?"

„Okay, stop drinking now," Becker whispered back furiously and grabbed the beer bottle.

„Are you my mommy now?" Connor cried louder.

„Shut up!"  
Becker stood then and grabbed him at the upper arm, pulling him along. Some of the soldiers watched the scenario, but soon the both of them were in the garden and Becker pushed Connor around the houses next corner and against the ivy covered wall. He then closed his eyes and tried to force his breathing to a normal rate.  
When he opened his eyes again, he sighed: „Please, Connor. I thought this would help you. Just let me... help you."

Connor growled and smacked the hand away which was still holding him to the wall. „I don't need your help! Go entertain Jess a bit more and leave me the fuck alone!" He didn't care how he sounded like a jealous schoolgirl, he just couldn't take it anymore.

„Oh, sorry that I'm a good friend! She knows no one here, I thought you of all people would understand this!"

„What are you waiting for then?"

„For you, you moron! I won't just leave you here!"

„Just... please, go!"

Connor looked so broken then. Why couldn't he just open up a bit? Becker growled and saw tears welling up in these dark eyes and his heart clenched painfully.  
„I won't, Connor."

„Why?"

Becker grabbed him again then and pulled Connors face towards his, pushing their mouths together with force, before starting to move his lips lightly. Every fibre in his body pleaded: „ _Please, please just feel the same way. Please!_ " He had never before been so completely and utterly at the mercy of another person. Or at least he hadn't cared as much as he did with Connor. He didn't wait for a reaction, though. Connor stood like frozen before him and Becker pushed away and shoved him in the direction of the house. After they had reached the living room once more, he turned around and fled the room.


End file.
